The Contractor will produce three batches of, about ten thousand (10,000) at each batch, hard gelatin capsule of Z-Endoxifen HCl (NSC 750393) at 40 mg strength according to previous batches. After conducting QC release test, the capsules will be filled into suitable size HDPE container containing thirty (30) capsules along with suitable size desiccant package, pharmaceutical coil, seal with induction seal, label the bottles, and send the finished product to the Clinical Repository of NCI and shelf life Contractor of NCI.